


Voltron One shots

by TurtTurt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ch1 is petplay, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, ch1 is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtTurt/pseuds/TurtTurt
Summary: A bunch of one-shots.No specific guidelines just random ones.My first one-shot book.If any of them get popular enough, I might separate it into other stories.Tags will be added as needed.Elyse don’t you dare continue this





	Voltron One shots

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a lil short but I am just getting into the swing of things.
> 
> Warning, check the tags before proceeding.

"Good boy." Keith praised, scratching that underside of Lance's chin.

The blue paladin purred in response, leaning into the touch impatiently.

"You are already so desperate for me, my dirty little pet." Keith acknowledged aloud.

Lance's cock twitched and leaked precum, soaking into the blue lace panties.

"Show me how much you want it." He spoke, low and sensually. 

Without hesitation, he nuzzled through the fabric into the semi-hard mound between the red paladin's legs, enjoying the feeling of it getting hard under his nose.

"Ah ah ah. It's my job to tease you." Keith pinched one of Lance's nipples, a whine emitting from his lips in response.

The lower gripped the fabric with his teeth and pulled it open. Delighted to discover the lack of underwear, he ran his tongue up and down the length.

Lance lapped sloppily around it, getting it moist and enjoying the taste of pre-cum. He circled the tip with his tongue, going back and forth, exploring the folds. The red paladin experienced a rush of pleasure as Lance remembered the red paladin's most sensitive spots.

He took the majority into his mouth, moving his entire body with the motion.

"Oh fuck!"

The higher gripped the short hair, avoiding the faux blue cat ears, and pushed himself further into his partner's mouth. Lance was so fucking good, finally, his mouth was useful for something other than smart ass remarks. He fucked the other's face until he finally came down his throat with a moan.

The sub was careful to swallow every drop. Egar for more, he wetly licked his lips .

"You are such a whore for my come aren't you? " He commented, scooping lance in his arms and throwing him onto the bed, "Show me where you want it."

Lance scrambled into position with his legs spread wide and his butt in the air. He looked at Keith through his legs, slurping drool that was escaping his lips.

Keith removed the cat tail butt plug with a satisfying pop and replaced it with three lubed up fingers. Almost painfully slow, he scissored in and out of Lance.

Lance whined, anxiously widening his stance and shifting.

Getting desperate, he tried to discreetly rub his midsection into the sheets. 

"No." Keith firmly corrected, smacking Lance's ass,"Who do you belong to?"

"You." He whined.

"And did I give you permission to touch what is mine?" He grumbled, leaning closer to Lance's ear.

"No." He sighed

"No what?"

"No, Master."

"That's what I thought."

Keith teased Lance's hole, circling it with his mass before lining himself up with the hole and pushing in hard.

"Oooh!" Lance moaned from the initial impact. Keith pumped in and out, deliberately long thrusts. Occasionally Lance would cry out in pleasure when he brushed past his prostate.

"You're so tight." Keitth moaned.

"Masterrrr." Lance whined.

"Beg for my cock. Then I'll fuck you hard and rough like the dirty slut you are."

"Please Master! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for weeks- Oh fuck!" Keith pounded into him hard.

"Yes Yes Yes!" Lance screamed as Keith kept the fast pace, "I'm such a slut for you!"

The top gripped the bottom's hair. He made him look into the mirror.

"Look at yourself precious. So beautiful." He grumbled, hitting into lance without mercy.

Oh, how it turned him on. Seeing Keith owning him completely. Sweat, drool, and precum mingling.

Keith felt the goosebumps appear up and down his partner when he brushed against his prostate. He lined himself up and thrust into the sensitive spot.

Knowing how close to the edge his pet was, he spoke,"Me first, and don't you dare come without permission."

Slamming into his lover a few more times, he released his load into Lance's ass. 

The feeling of the dom's warm cum inside him almost drove him over but he knew better than to let go without asking first.

"Master, please let me come!" He begged, the pleasure almost overwhelming him.

"You may." He permitted and smiled when less than a moment later his pet to jizz into the other paladin's waiting hand.

The lower lapped up the cum without hesitation and sprawled out on the bed.

"You were so good today," He cradled the blue paladin in his arms.

"How does a warm bath and some garlic knots sound?" Keith asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave Kudos and comment to let me know if I should continue this!


End file.
